gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Jonathan Klebitz
In welcher Mission erschiesst Billy den Boss der Angels of Death? Homie 14:50, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wo taucht Johnny in der Mission No Way on the Subway auf?Habe die Mission letzten gespielt und genau darauf geachtet ob er auftaucht.Habe ihn aber nicht entdeckt. :Ich kann mich auch nicht an ihn in dieser Mission erinnern. Dort tauchen nur zwei andere Biker auf. Zaibatsu 13:15, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz Ist der Vorname nachgewiesen oder ist das eine Vermutung? Zaibatsu 22:54, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann mich dunkel daran erinnern, dass ein Kumpel von ihm ihn mal so genannt hta. Hab aber keine Ahnung, in welcher Mission. Ziani15 12:48, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Am Anfang nennt ihn Billy so. Aber an die Mission kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern. LanceVanceDance 13:18, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, so ziemlich am Anfang ist das, glaub ich auch. Ziani15 13:19, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Er sagt "Jonathan the jew". Ich glaube, es war in Action/Reaction...? LanceVanceDance 13:22, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, kann sein ;) Ziani15 13:43, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sein Kumpel Jim nennt ihn auch zwischendurch Jonathan, wenn sie zusammen "abhängen". Spoox79 14:22, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Frieden zwischen den Banden? Im Artikel steht, dass Johnny Frieden zwischen den Banden erreicht hat. War es nicht nur ein Waffenstillstand? Spoox79 14:27, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Man kann es auch Frieden nennen, weil sie sich ja eine Zeit lang nicht angegriffen haben. Felix. 15:29, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Glaube Wird in irgend einer Mission erzählt das Johnny eine Religion hat? : “Klebitz„ klingt schon recht jüdisch. Wird aber sicher irgendwo erwähnt. Ist mir aber egal, er ist einer meiner Favoriten ;) liegt wahrscheinlich am Alter. DuaneHanson 16:32, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: In der ersten Mission, von der ich leider grade vergessen hab wie sie heißt, nennt Billy Johnny "Johnny the Jew", also "Johnny der Jude". Wahrscheinlich ist er also jüdisch. Felix. 17:50, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: O-Ton Johnny (Gespräch mit der Gang um das Thema Knast): „Glaubst du nicht, die würden da drin Tag und Nacht meinen jüdischen Arsch verprügeln?“ ::: Billy Grey: „Technisch gesehen bist du 100 Kilo jüdischer Biker, John-Boy!“ DuaneHanson 11:55, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ja meine Lieblings Figur ist er auch! Bilder und Video Muss sich das Video im Artikel befinden? Es quetscht den Text so zusammen. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 15:51, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Etwas ähnliches bzw. genau das selbe hab ich mal bei einem anderen Artikel erwähnt und damals wurde mir gesagt, dass das Video sooooooooooo wichtig wäre, auch wenn es den Artikel zusammendrängt... Felix. 17:28, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ohne Worte. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:39, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Und die 20 Bilder, bei denen 15 zeigen, wie er auf dem Motorrad sitzt, sind genauso unnötig. Ist zumindest meine Meinung. Felix. 18:41, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja, ganz genau. Schonmal das hier gesehen? Oo --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:46, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::Es ist wirklich EXTREM nötig, 100 Bilder von John Marston zu veröffentlichen... :D Felix. 19:00, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ja, total! ;D Ich nehm’ das Video hier mal ’raus oder pack’s einfach in eine Galerie. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:14, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Name, die zweite Lemma und Einleitungssatz weichen in der Schreibweise seines bürgerlichen Vornamens ab. Kennt einer die richtige Variante? Zaibatsu 15:15, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ++Achtung Spoiler++ Laut dem clip (cutscene leak von gtav) ist johnny auch in gtav dabei, wird allerdings von trevor getötet clip: https://soundcloud.com/user91108774/trevor Bist du sicher, dass er getötet wird? Ich meine ein paar Tritte ins Gesicht sind doch nicht so schlimm für Johnny ;) TJWilson (Diskussion) 10:32, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Spoiler 2 Ich würde noch bis zum Release warten, wenn man seinen Todesjahr enthüllt, denn es ist noch nicht bekannt, im welchem Jahr GTA 5 gespielt wird. TJWilson (Diskussion) 12:25, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Laut R* spielt GTA V in einem "... present day Southern California.", also wohl 2013. Man sollte aber trotzdem noch warten, bis es zumindest handfeste Infos zu Johnny in GTA V gibt. Zumindest wurde er schwer verletzt, aber die Annahme, er sei tot, basieren auf reinen Spekulationen. Es gibt dazu noch keine bestätigten Berichte. Anthosche (Diskussion) 13:09, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Seh ich auch so. Er wird in der Szene zwar mit einer Flasche niedergestreckt und von Trevor an den Schädel getreten, aber man muss deswegen nicht gleich tot sein. Mir scheint es auch so dass so ein Tod für Johnny nicht angemessen ist. Es wirkt so als wäre der Tod von Johnny so einfach mal eine Nebensache wo Trevor mal eben macht. La Bestia Negra (Diskussion) 13:28, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Da wir ja noch nicht wissen an welcher Stelle der Tod im Spiel vorkommt und was für eine Aktion darauf folgt auch noch nicht ,ist ja nicht sicher was für eine Bedeutung der Tod hat. Halle (Diskussion) 13:33, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Leute, bitte keine Abschnittsüberschriften nehmen, die schon Spoilerbeinhalten. Die werden dann nämlich in der Wiki-Aktivität angezeigt. Danke. Colis (Diskussion) 14:18, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Mr. Phillips Woher stammt die Information das die Mission aus GTA V in der Johnny vorkommt Mr. Phillips heißt?? (A.Eichmann (Diskussion) 12:24, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Aus dem offiziellen Strategy Guide bzw. dem Game ;) ZacPac Bearbeitungshilfe | Soziale Netzwerke 12:48, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe mal ein Foto von seiner Leiche hinzugefügt. Falls es unangebracht ist kann es bearbeitet oder entfernt werden. Mirco R. 20:56, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC)